Come home
by Peasonsoup
Summary: Three years to the day that Naruto defeated Obito/Madara; things are looking bright. He is the new Hokage, Sakura is by his side. Little does Naruto know that a security inspection would go wrong. Naruto: wounded and separated from his group, is rescued by an unlikely person. Mature. Contains Het & Yaoi. NaruSaku, NaruSasu (later), SaiSaku, NaruHina (implied).
1. Introduction

***WARNING* MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!  
**

**WELL-CONSTRUCTED CRITICISM IS MUCH APPRECIATED! =D  
**

**Pairings: NaruSaku, NaruSasu.  
**

**Rated: M (later chapters)  
**

***I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS NOR THE SERIES.***

Introduction

The sun peaked through the clouds that day; on and off, but the depressing sensations of an overcast sky were felt through most people. It had rained earlier in the morning, dampening any paths to a slight muddy footing. Slipping was a hazardous accident waiting to happen if one was not careful. It seemed fitting that this day was supposed to feel full of remorse. It was after all the third year anniversary of the fourth great ninja war ending.

Tsunade, and the elders of Konoha asked everyone to bow their heads in silence, to remember that very day. The five councils had come together back then, ordering the protection of the last two jinchuurikis. Many lives had been lost in the war, but many lives had also been saved. Through the bravery of each nation, and the love and persistence of the great hero of Konoha, the world was able to come to a peaceful calm. Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Obito waged war on the great nations, trying to seek revenge on the world and fulfill their desire to make the world one whole illusion. The great hero of Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto, had battled fiercely with the enemy. His legs shook, exhaustion taking hold of his body. He had mastered his control of Kyuubi, engaging in the powerful form of Bijuu. At the very end, his friends had been weakened, knocked down from wounds; some of them had their lives taken. The situation had become frightful; the feeling of hope becoming lost forever clung to the air.

Naruto continued on, exploding with power unlike any other. Kage bunshins appeared everywhere, trying to desperately confuse the enemy. His mental strength continued to push him forward. It lasted for maybe a minute, until Obito released a blast of countless sharp and sword like spikes of Chakra that had pierced through Narutos body and cut major muscles. His ribcage on the left side was badly wounded; a few ribs and muscle tissues appearing through burnt skin tissue. His right shin bone had been fractured, and his hamstring muscles in his thighs were sliced through with precision, a clean cut. He had dislocated his right wrist and blood was streaming down from massive lacerations to his right cheek and even deeper ones on his chest and abdomen. He was still conscious but his breathing was slowed, filled with fluid and blood. It became ragged; only one was barely working after all. A few ninjas from Konoha including Rock Lee, Kiba, and Ino had ran out to fight back at Obito for the damage he caused to Naruto. Sakura and Hinata ran to Narutos aid but a few undead-ninja made a leap in front of them.

Obito laughing at the situation had revealed his true desire to his enemies, his true plan to rid the world of the all ninjas, and he had carelessly spilt the very truth of how he had persuaded the rogue Uchiha Sasuke to murder, and seek revenge on his true home by over playing the story of the fallen Itachi and Konohas slaughter of the Uchiha clan. A fool to talk so openly, Sasuke had arrived just in time, when Obitos forces had pushed everyone back. Plans changed in that very moment. Sasuke was unable to fully forgive the leaf village for the slaughter of the Uchiha clan and the hardships Itachi went through, but he wanted Obito dead regardless. He felt: embarrassed, naïve, a complete fool for believing Obitos exaggerated tale. Sasuke realized how he really had become wrapped in anger and revenge; causing pain to many others for his own personal problems. Sasuke fought Obito while Naruto layed there, barely concious. Naruto looked with dazed eyes at the two forms clashing, feeling as though Sasukes presence was an illusion. His injuries to the side of his ribcage and limbs anchored him to the ground and he gazed at Obito tossing Sasuke aside like a piece of rotten meat. Obito ran towards Naruto, ready to take his life. Everyone screamed for Narutos life then, Sakura and Hinatas voices piercing through louder. Naruto thought of his parents in that moment, he thought of his loving departed teacher Jiraiya, he thought of Kyuubi, Konoha, and the rest of the fellow jinchuurikis who had fallen to deaths lair. Tears had streamed down his battered and bruised whiskered cheeks and then suddenly everything went dark and the pale figure of Itachi had appeared in front of him.

Floating in a surreal like dream that gradually filled with light, Naruto asked him, "Where are we?" Itachi smiled and answered, "We're in limbo, also known as the bridge between life and death." Narutos eyes widened, then softened; for somehow it didn't surprise him in the least that he was at this very bridge. It resembled, "The Great Naruto Bridge" that he and Team 7 had fought at in the land of water all those years ago. Naruto looked back at Itachi and smiled, tears creeping out of his pale blue eyes. He breathed and said, "I failed…A part of me always knew that I might, but I didn't want to accept it…I just wish I could've saved everyone…" Naruto crashed to his knees and sobbed. He apologized to everyone, crying, trying to control his ragged breathing. Itachi walked up to him and grabbed his hands, lifting him up with haste, "You did not fail Uzumaki Naruto…I gave you an insight to power before I passed, didn't I?" Naruto then remembered back when Itachi caught him in a genjustu. He was slightly embarrassed and didn't fully understand why Itachi sent a crow to collide into his face…Naruto quickly asked, trying to shake off the embarrassment, "But…how?…It doesn't make sense…What about Sasuke?...How will I know what to do?" Itachi touched his shoulder and smiled, "My brother is in a place of darkness, though it is not permanent….how long he will be trapped I do not know….but before you tend to him, you need to take down Obito and save the world…as the newly reborn Sage of Six Paths and the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, I know you can do it." Naruto looked at Itachi and smiled, trying to take it all in, and behind Itachi appeared everyone who had lost their lives for the safety and peace of the world. Jiraiya nodded and grinned; Kushina and Minato held each other close and said, "We believe in you dear." Naruto then turned to look at his recently departed friend Hyuuga Neji. He couldn't stop the tears and Neji joked with a big grin, "This is your duty to the world….Take care of everyone, including Hinata-sama." Naruto nodded and suddenly his body became engulfed in a flame of rainbow Chakra, and his wounds healed. He felt life returning to him and he suddenly woke up.

The reunion had lasted in reality for only a few seconds, and Obito was knocked back by an explosive cloud of Chakra. Everyone had been looking onward, and Sakuras eyes filled with tears from an overflow of emotions that came when she realized who was standing in the clearing mist. Her eyes couldn't believe what she was witnessing. The reincarnation of the Sage of Six Paths had been reborn through Naruto. The ancient sages Necklace hung on his broad shoulders, his eyes glowed bright red, pupils slit, and the resemblance of the spiral lines in Pains eyes, were now in Narutos. His canine teeth were longer and more defined, the whiskered scars on his cheeks were thicker, and his cloak resembled that of the fourth Hokage. A blue aura clung to his body.

Obito rose but held his defensive stance and yelled, "Impossible!" Naruto grinned, his voice was masked by the Kyuubis and everyone who had fallen, "You're done!" Naruto moved like the yellow flash, Obitos sharingan unable to predict his movements. Naruto produced clones with such haste, the hand signs were invisible to the naked eye and they all kicked him high up into the air with extreme force; as if gravity for that moment didn't exist. The real Naruto came spiralling down through the blinding light of the sun, he held his Rasen Shuriken proudly. The rainbow chakra came shooting out around the jutsu, and Naruto screamed, "This is the end for you!" crashing it into Obitos chest so fast that he was unable to speak his last words... Both men hit the ground so hard that a wave of energy spread out over the land, making it hard for people to stand. Obito coughed up blood and repeated over and over, "I cannot be killed!… cannot be killed!…" Naruto stared into his fading and glazed eyes. The final death rattle was heard and just like that, Obito was gone.

Naruto rose, looking into the distance. Both he and Sasuke stared into each other's eyes and Naruto understood that it was not the time and place to battle with Sasuke, let alone try to convince him to return to the home. The battlefield was silent and bloody, and both ninja nodded at one another. Sasuke disappeared, and Naruto closed his eyes. He understood Sasukes final task; to hunt down Kabuto and destroy him once and for all. The ninjas from every nation that had witnessed this magnificent battle ran towards Naruto. He took a deep breath and his form of the Sage of Six paths disappeared for the time being. He turned to the loud screams of his name and braced his body for impact. Sakura flew into his arms, crying for her dear friend who she had feared for. He hugged her tightly, everyone cheering at their new hero, and all his friends smiled. Sakura loosened her embrace and looked into his eyes and leaned in, kissing him on his forehead. She held his collar tight. He was extremely shocked at first but understood that Sakura had really fallen for him at that moment. Her love for Sasuke would never leave her heart, but she had accepted that it was a first love, and it was one that was never meant to last. Naruto held her tight. Some of the ninja broke them apart by pulling Naruto away from Sakura and threw him up in the air. They cheered for him, he was now not only the hero of Konoha, he was the hero of the Great nations and would in a few years be titled, "Hokage."

"Naruto nii-san! Naruto nii-san!" a voice called out, snapping Naruto out of his memories.

"Huh?" Naruto coming back into reality looked to his side to see Konohamaru. Konohamaru punched him lightly on the shoulder and said, "Tsunade-sama just dismissed everyone. Wanna go to Ichirakus?"

"Ahh. Aha. No thanks Konohamaru. I have to talk with Tsunade-baachan and I need to meet with Sakura after. "

"Ahh…Do I sense that tonight is the night?" Konohamaru grinned, wiggling his brows.

Naruto laughed slightly and shook his head, "We're not there yet Konohamaru…We're taking things slow. Anyways, gotta run. See you later!" They waved at one another and Naruto met with Tsunade. His coronation ceremony to be titled the new Hokage would be the following day, and she had to finalize some last minute details. She then ended it with a warning to not act in an immature fashion or produce any inappropriate jutsus. Naruto laughed to her scolding and promised. He swung by Inos family flower shop, grabbing a bouquet of arranged flowers that Ino had prepared earlier that day. He hastily made his way to Sakuras new apartment. She had just moved out of her parent's house and it was the fifth day of her settling in. Naruto came to the door and she opened it with a big smile, inviting him in. They made dinner, joked around, played games, and went to bed early, wrapped tightly in each other's arms. Things were going perfectly, and Naruto couldn't wait for the next day. His dreams were finally coming true.


	2. Chapter 1

WARNING! MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!

*********MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! 3/6 LEMONS!************

**I do not own any of the characters in Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. They all belong to the amazing Masashi Kishimoto.**

Rated M for MATURE CONTENT.

NaruxSaku and NaruxSasu (later chapters)

_Sorry for this long delay peeps. University and a death in the family have kept me pre-occupied. Thank you for your understanding._

_I am in no way trying to be an, "amazing writer." I enjoy doing it, but I am not a professional. So, that being said, polite and well-constructed criticism is appreciated. Thank you._

I

Light peaked in through the curtains, and as the hour passed, it slowly trailed towards the sleeping forms. He rolled over and winced when the sunlight hit his eye, reaching his arm up to cover it. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the bright sunlight that peaked in through every opening that the curtains provided, and he noticed how the dust in the air danced around, floating almost. Kinda gross, he thought. He felt the slight movement next to him and he peeked over his shoulder, then adjusting and rolling over to face her. Her bright green eyes opened unwillingly to the morning light and she looked over and connected with his. He smiled and leaned in, nuzzling his nose gently against her cheek then kissing her temple. She let out a happy sigh and stretched her limbs, pointing her toes and spreading her fingers as if she was trying to reach either end of the room. He wrapped his arm that was outside the blanket around her, his hand pressing into her lower back and pulling her forward, then he sneaked his under-cover arm under her pillow and through the space her neck provided. She smiled and grabbed his green t-shirt, adjusting herself so that her lips were at his.

"Good morning," she said.

He yawned and managed to sneak out a, 'good morning' for her. She brushed her hand back and forth in front of her nose and laughed, "Oh god, your breath is awful."

He grinned and forced his face closer to hers, teasing her. His hands slid up her abdomen and her muscles tensed, she knew what was coming. He stuck his fingers in her armpits and began to tickle. She cried out with laughter and her body wriggled. Her limbs flailing, she begged him, "Oh please! No! I hate that! Stop it! Hahaha, Naruto!" He continued this playful torture until she accidently decked him in the cheek with her hand. He winced and held his hand to it, it was tender, "Oh no! Naruto I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She created a small ball of green chakra around her finger tips and she touched his cheek. He grabbed her hand and smiled, "It's okay. I'm tough."

Her chakra healed it fast, only a red tint was left and his hand found its way to the dip in her hip as she lay on her side. She brushed the hair out of his eyes and smiled, then leaning forward she kissed him. His lips pressed into hers and her tongue teased at his lips, wanting in. He breathed deeply and opened his mouth, letting her tongue in to explore, his hand slid down her leg. She raised her knee up and he put his hand on her hamstring, pulling her closer. Their breathing was heavy, their lips becoming red, and the kissing increased speed. She slipped her hand up his shirt and brushed his nipple, and then travelled down to feel his beautifully toned abdominal muscles. Finding his boxers, she slipped her fingers under the tight elastic band. She felt him then, the warmth and the sensitivity he had. She gently sneaked her fingers in and around, subtly brushing her fingers against his morning erection. His breathing was hilted and his forehead touched hers, he breathed in deeply and the low tone of pleasure joined in. Their noses rubbed each other, and he opened his eyes to look at her. He was becoming hard and she could feel it. They kissed again, and their tongues danced faster. Narutos hand on her leg brushed over the front of her pelvis, she was only wearing panties. He pressed his fingers into her clit, massaging and increasing pressure each time. She gasped during the kiss and stroked him with increasing pressure as well. Her other hand grabbed his which was already working on her and pushed it away as she sat up.

"Is everything okay?" Naruto asked.

She nodded, "Yeah," and then let go of him. She grabbed his boxers and began to pull them off, and he raised his knees slightly to help her along. She lay by his erection and grabbed it gently, then stroked it. His head sat up and he propped up on his elbows to see what she was doing. She took a deep breath and stopped for a moment. She closed her eyes and then nodded to herself, licking her chapped lips then leaning down towards him, opening her mouth. His eyes widened and he reached his hand out to stop her.

"Wait…Sakura!" Naruto yelled out. She stopped and looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Well…We've never gone this far…I mean…are you sure you want to? I mean…I can go shower first if you want..." She smiled and laughed a bit, "Oh Naruto...That's so sweet…But you don't have to be afraid…I want to do this for you."

Deep down, he wasn't sure if he was even ready. Yes they've experimented a bit, they've certainly touched each other and the two of them gave each other their first orgasms through touch. But he had never performed nor received oral and for him he wanted that on the night of their first time. He sighed and sat up, Sakura letting go and sitting beside him. He grabbed the nearest pillow and covered himself as she stroked his arm.

"I'm sorry…Was I moving too fast? I just wanted to do this for you…But...Naruto, I don't have to if you're not ready…" Sakura said softly leaning against him.

He shook his head, looking the other way he tried to admit, "It's not that…Well…It is and it isn't…"

She kissed his temple, and grabbed his cheek to turn his face, kissing him deeply for what seemed like an hour. His face was red and their lips let go. She smiled and he wrapped his arm around her. They both leaned back into their pillows which were propped up almost for sitting, and he nuzzled his head deep into her neck. He said shakily, "I just. I want it to be perfect…You are perfect and I want our first time to be just right."

She laughed in her head to herself and she kissed his nose, "That probably wasn't easy for you to admit…being a guy and all!" Naruto shot up in front of her, the pillow falling off his crotch and yelled sarcastically, "Damn right it wasn't!" She laughed and grabbed his pillow and wacked him in the head, his body falling off the bed due to her strength. She pulled herself out of bed and stretched her arms over head, fingers intertwined and leaning side to side. He stood up quickly and walked over to stand behind her. Her arms reaching back behind to rest on his head, he kissed her neck and she said teasingly, "…Well….if I can't give you that present…would you want a different one in the shower?" He grinned and let go of her, slightly pushing her behind him and ran towards the bathroom. As he ran he yelled, "Race you!"

Sakura laughed. She began to run while pulling her tank top off, and hopping on each leg while working on her underwear. Sprinting towards the bathroom, the water was already running when she entered.

Wearing a jonins uniform, he had one final clothing piece to add. His hands pulling the fourth hokages white floor length coat over his shoulders, then finishing it off with his konoha headband. He stretched his arms, and walked past the large desk that Tsunade once sat at. He stood in front of the window and looked out; he could see everyone making their way to the newly rebuilt arena. It was built to house future coronations, festivals, and of course, chunnin examinations. He could see the children running, tripping over themselves, eagerly trying to catch up to their families. He laughed to himself and heard a knock at the door, "Come in."

Shizune walked in with Tsunade following behind her. She walked with a cane due to the injuries that she sustained in the final battle against Madara. Even though she was a genius at medical ninjutsu, the inability to store large amounts of chakra anymore added with her growing age prevented her from healing fast. Soon she wouldn't need it, however she wanted to relax a bit and take things at a slower pace. She had even eased up on her youth jutsu. Her confidence was brighter than ever, and she looked to be about in her forties. She wore a navy blue kimono with a pastel pink and blue obi belt grabbed around her waistline. Naruto walked towards her, and reached his arms out to give her a hug. Tsunade handed her cane to Shizune and embraced him. She kissed him on the forehead and patted him on the shoulder.

"How do you feel…Hokage-sama?" She grinned.

"I feel…pretty good..." Naruto replied, shaking his arms out a bit, "A bit nervous, but I'm not as nervous as I was about a month ago."

Tsunade put her hands on his cheeks and gently stroked his whiskered scars, "You look…so much like your father…and you have your mothers eyes…They would be so pleased if they were here….Anyways….the ceremony is going to start in a few minutes, so we should make our way over." Tsunade said.

"Alright," Naruto choked, fighting tears. He was a bit emotional today…and many thoughts were going through his mind. He opened his left arm up for Tsunade to hook her arm in, and they walked. Shizune grabbing the door, the three of them made their way down to the arena.

The group made it to the arena and Tsunade kissed his forehead again and wished him luck as they separated and went up two different sets of stairs. Naruto jogged up the stairs, he had about nine flights to go however that wasn't a challenge for him. Once he was on the last flight, he stopped suddenly to see Shikamaru blocking his path with an anbu guard behind him.

"Sorry Naruto, before you go up I need to just run some Intel by you." Shikamaru said effortlessly with his hand out.

"Can't this wait Shikamaru?" Naruto laughed with a bit of annoyance resonating behind. Shikamaru walked closer to him and whispered into Narutos ear, his hand covering his mouth, "We have not confirmed it yet, but we think we have found some more information on…you know what."

Narutos eyes widened. If Shikamaru was stopping him right before his ceremony it had to be important. Naruto bit his lower lip and then whispered back, "Sasuke?"

Shikamaru nodded, "We don't know for sure, and I know that this day is yours, however this mission is important to you…Do you give us orders to proceed?"

Naruto looked to the ground then up at the anbu. He furrowed his brows and asked, "Is that you Sai?" The anbu removed his mask, and indeed it was. Sai replied, "Yes Hokage-sama?"

Naruto looked at Shikamaru then Sai, "Shikamaru…Sai…It can be between you two, however I want one of you to go, so you'll have to choose. Assemble an anbu team, just a small division and do not engage unless it is in self-defence. I only want to gather information. It is my coronation though, so whoever feels that they want to stay can."

The two of them looked at each other and Sai quickly retorted, "I will go Hokage-sama. I will send word back to you if anything should happen."

"Alright," Naruto said. Sai was about to use his teleportation jutsu but Naruto placed both his hands on each shoulder, "Sai…thank you. And return safely." Sai gave one of his awkward smiles and then disappeared.

Shikamaru walked up the steps with Naruto and nudged him with his elbow and smiled, "You nervous, Hokage-sama?" Naruto laughed and shook his head, "A bit…but I'm ready." They made it to the top of the stairs and stood in front a bright daylight entrance and he walked out into the center of the roof. It was modelled exacty like the Hokage building, but bigger. Naruto walked to the front and raised his hands in the air. The crowd went wild and Naruto smiled. His pulse was beating so loudly that he could barely hear, and his throat felt swollen. He grinned and yelled, "KOOONOOOOOHAAAAAA!"

The crowd went berserk. Naruto turned to look and Tsunade came with Shizune and Sakura by her side and Tsunade handed him the official hat of the Hokage. He placed it on his head and raised his arms to signify to the audience to quiet down. Naruto looked ahead and yelled proudly, "My dear people of Konoha. For too long, this world has been in a never ending circle of rage and war. Well…I want to change that. I want our world to enter an age of peace and love, and I want the next generation to grow up knowing that fighting and killing is not the answer. We are able to and can communicate on a much passive level. With the help of our neighbouring villages and countries, I know that we will be able to enter an age of peace. We will not teach out youth the ways of ninja in the idea that they will fight to conquer, but that they will use their ninjutsu to help others, and to protect what they love. I am offering my service to you, and as your new Hokage I will do my best to honor these teachings."

Everyone cheered and the fireworks went off. All of his friends surrounded him and patted him on the back. Sakura walked over to Naruto, placing her hands on his cheeks, she leaned up and kissed him. Naruto hugged her close and their kiss deepened. They pulled away and Sakura smiled widely, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She said into his ears, "I am so happy for you...I love you Naruto." Naruto hugged her even tighter, being careful not to hurt her or constrict her breathing. Shikamaru cleared his throat and tapped Narutos shoulder. Naruto let go of Sakura and looked to Shikamaru, and understood that it was time to make it down to the festival. Naruto grabbed Sakuras hand and walked with her. As they walked, Naruto gave her a peck on the cheek and said quietly and intimately into her ear, "I love you to."

The festival, in total, lasted for almost a week, but the main party was that night. They were all up very late and Naruto changed into an orange and black striped yukata. Sakura wore a light blue and gold yukata with colorful wave patterns towards the bottom. The two of them ate amazing meals, played in many games, then ended the night with cuddling in Narutos hammock on his balcony, watching the fireworks continue on. It was a solid night, and he couldn't have asked for anything better.

Sai and his team of Anbu had travelled hastily through the night and on the brink of dawn they stumbled across a small village at least 10 miles south of Port city. Port City was on the east coast of the Land of Fire, and the village they stopped at had been located near heavy forests and large mountainous regions with many waterfalls, rivers and lakes. Many of these rivers had connected to the legendary, "Valley of the End." Sai and his team of Anbus had taken off their masks and covered themselves with dark brown cloaks, covering their uniforms. They found a local inn that was still open in the early hours of the morning, and Sai knew that that is where their search and Intel gathering would begin. There was a small pup joined onto it and Sai asked the bartender if he had seen Sasuke. Showing his picture, the man stared at it for some time.

"You know…I would double check with the other villagers once the town wakes up, but I feel like I've seen him at least once."

"Can you remember anything?" Sai asked.

"…Well…I didn't get a long look at him…But his skin was very flushed…he looked ill…and he wore bandage wraps over his eyes. The odd skin that I did see was of his eyelids …and they were really discolored, almost bruised…But I saw him on the edge of the village when I was going over to pick up a delivery of alcohol. He seemed very…frightened..or maybe…timid..? Anyways…he was also wearing a hooded cloak…But you better ask the other people," the Bartender described. Sai thanked him for his knowledge and paid for their drinks with an added tip.

The day progressed and Sai and his crew asked around the village gathering no real significant knowledge, only that they've seen him walk on the hiking trails. Sai and his team followed it. They kept hidden in the forest and the trail ended at a giant boulder. There were signs of movement and distress in the ground, and Sai knew that there was a jutsu keeping the boulder there. A waterfall was nearby, and Sai and his team sat in the treetops, keeping a good surveillance on the area. A few hours passed, and it was when dusk began that they heard the chirping sounds from Chidori, and an agonizing scream that followed suit. Sai put on his night vision goggles and looked. He couldn't see anything, except that there was a faint light coming from behind the waterfall. Sai decided it was time to return to Konoha with his intel.


	3. Chapter 2

**MATURE CONTENT. WOUNDS...BLOOD...BONES PROTRUDING...(not that bad really but I have to label it as Mature ehehe).**

**I do not own any of these characters nor the series of Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden. They belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto.**

Come home pairings: NaruSaku/NaruSasu (later).

_Soo...I hope you peeps like this! I really apologize for the crappiness of the battle scene...not my forte aha. If you have any tips or suggestions on writing battle scenes or just writing tips in general please let me know. I love polite and well-constructed criticism. Wrote this during the middle of the night so I apologize for any grammatical errors, I skimmed it over and it seems fine. =). Thank you my lovely peeps! 3 Peasonsoup._

* * *

II

The night sky was very dark; it was a new moon after-all. Sai and his team of anbu guards had made a fire and all were sitting around it while discussing matters.

"So what have you all gathered in terms of information?" Sai asked. The anbu captain answered back, quietly and quickly, "I asked some villagers and although they've seen him the odd time, they've also noticed belongings have gone missing."

"Belongings?" Sai responded, holding his finger to his lip in thought.

"Yes…Apparently things like blankets…firewood….cooking utensils, first aid kits, people informed me that they've been gradually disappearing."

"I asked some local business owners," a blonde haired anbu stated, "There was one case in particular that is making me analyze it over and over…"

"Hmm?" Sai hummed.

"Well," the anbu began to describe, "I was talking to the owner who runs a local health store, you know, medicinal supplies and remedies and whatnot….He said that there was morning about a week ago when a shipment of medicinal drugs came in for delivery and when the owner was taking in a load of boxes, he heard some sort of commotion. He went to go investigate and came outside to find the delivery man knocked out and his order for drugs containing, 'medicinal Heroine,' and, 'Amphetamine' were gone."

"Sai…what does this mean?" the captain asked.

"Well….it wouldn't shock me if that was indeed _him_. When he was under the living environment of Orochimaru, his system was pumped with drugs. I assume that when he tried to kill him, he stole the last of Kabutos supplies, which would explain why his behaviour continued on a somewhat 'normal' pattern once he left." Sai explained.

"You don't suppose that he's been going through some withdrawal episodes do you?"

"I wouldn't doubt it," Sai answered, "Remember, he's had a lot of emotional trauma throughout his life and the more he uses the advanced stages of the sharingan means that he will have sight-loss and severe pain and swelling of the eyes. He's probably started going through a bit of psychosis and pain episodes and needed to find a quick fix fast."

The blonde haired anbu shook his head and sighed, "You know…I feel horrible for saying this…but I'm surprised he's lasted this long…I was hoping he would do the world a favor and just end his own life already."

Sai began to feel his emotions take a bit of a defensive response. He thought of Naruto and what he would've done if he were there. Sai knew that he was awkward when it came to expressing himself, but he was beginning to improve. He sighed and rested his chin on his right fist, "I can understand why you would feel that way…you didn't know Sasuke…hell…neither did I really…not the one that our Hokage knew….but one thing I've learned from my experiences in life is that even if someone is in total darkness, they can still be brought out of it…If we found just a body I would feel sad…Sad because Naruto has become such an important person to me…a friend…and just thinking how he'd react makes me feel…uncomfortable…"

"…So what do we tell Hokage-sama?" the anbu captain asked, trying to change the topic back to the real problem at hand.

"Well," Sai responded, "It's about a four day trip…remember, we have to stop by some villages on the south tail of our country, near the Tea country border. There are some security measures we have to check on before we head back. I will write out a report here before I put the fire out…I think the number one issue is for us to keep calm when we tell him…now that Naruto doesn't really have a strong seal anymore, he can't let his emotions become out of control." The anbus nodded and then began to prep their sleeping areas, getting ready for some much needed shut eye. The fire gradually began to burn out, and right before he put it out, he signed his form, slipping it into a blue scroll case with the kanji sign for, "report." Sai dumped water on the last of the fire and then found his sleeping bag, thinking of Naruto and how he would react one last time, he rolled over and shut his eyes.

* * *

The alarm clock went off buzzing loudly. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and sat up abruptly. He looked at the clock. 5:30 am it read. He covered his eyes and fell back into his pillow, whining at the thought of getting up. He slapped the top of the alarm clock to make it stop, and he looked outside his bedroom window to see that the sun was just rising. He was at his own place, and Sakura was not there. Being one of the top leading medical ninjas, it was her job to go to neighboring countries to provide assistance and educational workshops. She was currently in Sunagakure working with some eager chunins and jounins. Naruto felt the empty spot where she would normally lay and stared at his hand. He couldn't help but feel lonely. His alarm began to go off again for it was on a snooze setting. He shot up out of bed, feeling slightly dizzy from the blood pressure. He opened his window and felt a nice warm summer breeze blow in his face. He looked ahead at the sun and admired the blending of orange and red…'Red' he thought…..then soon after he thought of _him._ He quickly closed the window and walked the bathroom. Standing in front of the toilet, he went about his morning routine. Quick pee-wash hands-brush hair-wash face with warm water-apply that moisturizer that Sakura bought for him-get dressed-quickly eat some toast while reviewing his tasks printed out for him-then run back to brush his teeth. It didn't take him long, and he walked to the Hokage headquarters, making it by the full sunrise.

Naruto sat at his desk looking over papers. He reviewed the current areas that needed attention to in terms of security and keeping the peace. He made sure that there were teams of people from Konoha and other neighboring allies that would go to the problem areas and negotiate the problems. There was only one large threat at the moment and it was some of Orochimaru and Madaras surviving subordinates who had been brainwashed and still led protests and village raids. Naruto thought to himself that he wouldn't rest, he wouldn't give up, and he certainly wouldn't die until every last one of these rebel leaders and followers were caught and taken in for negotiation and trial. He understood the importance of the system-the way of the ninja. He understood that physical force was necessary in certain situations, but he was trying to change the way people thought. There was too much violence and unnecessary killing in this world. Jiraiya appeared in his mind, and he wanted to honor and spread his image of hope, love, and peace. A loud knock at the door interrupted his train of thought.

"Come in." Naruto said, organizing his papers and setting them down neatly at his desk. He looked to see Shikamaru and Hinata walk in.

"Mornin' Naruto," Shikamaru said monotone, a slight urge to yawn sat at the tip of his tongue.

"Good morning Naruto-kun" Hinata said shyly, bowing.

"Hey!" Naruto smiled, "How are your mornings so far?" Both Shikamaru and Hinata answered, 'good' whilst yawning; Naruto snickered to himself, "So what's up?"

Shikamaru sat on the edge of Narutos desk, staring up at the ceiling, "I know it's a pain, but the elders are calling a meeting with town leaders about security checks. There are a few areas in particular to the south and east that need some checking into."

"Ohh?" Naruto nodded with hint of curiosity.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata piped in, "Should I join you on this next security check or should I take over Sakuras shift at the hospital? I k-know they have Ino and Tenten already….I-It's up to you…"

Naruto looked at Hinata with a small grin and said, "I think I'll be okay Hinata, but thank you for offering. I think maybe you should stay at the hospital. The new nurses could use a hand and I would love for you to show them around and make sure they know what to do." She blushed at this and piped in a quiet, 'Thank you.' Bowing she waved bye at the two boys and left as quietly as she entered. Shikamaru laughed, "She still loves you."

Narutos cheeks blushed a bit, he waved his hand at Shikamaru and laughed at him, "No, no, no! Maybe a few years ago…" Naruto tried to concentrate on his papers but slammed them down on his desk, "SHE REALLY DOES DOESN'T SHE?" Shikamaru just bowed his head at Narutos quick change in thought. He turned around and looked at the clock and reminded, "The meeting is going to be starting in about twenty minutes. I'll head up there and let them know you're on your way."

"Alright…thanks Shikamaru." Naruto waved while he left the room. Naruto sat back deep in his chair and sighed to himself, "Hmm…..what to do…." He sat there for a few minutes and decided to make his way to the bathroom before the meeting started. Sometimes they lasted up to two hours, and Naruto knew they didn't really like mid-meeting bathroom breaks.

* * *

It was the late afternoon and Naruto was packing his travelling bags and holsters, making sure he had all the necessary clothing, personal items like his toothbrush, and small weapons needed. Normally for security checks the Hokage would not attend, however the elders insisted that the Hokages presence would help the people of towns and villages feel more at ease. "Like I don't have enough shit to do," Naruto complained to himself.

Before he locked the door, he wrote a quick note for Sakura. He knew she'd be back the next day, and she had a key to his apartment. He previously bought more groceries that day to make sure she wasn't coming back to an empty fridge. He closed the door, locked it, and teleported to the front entrance of Konoha. He met Choji, Kiba, and Konohamaru. Konohamaru in the last three years had improved exponentially. He was well past the average jounin level, and Naruto continually encouraged him to take the Anbu examination, however he didn't want to commit to a vigorous schedule, not when he had a love commitment in his life.

"Hey guys! Ready to head out?" Narutos voice was loud and full of energy.

Choji finished stretching his shoulders and Kiba was scratching an itchy spot on Akamarus neck. All three of them piped in, 'Yes.'

"Did Shikamaru brief you all in on the situation? Remember, we're not using any physical attacks unless it is in self defense, negotiation everyone!" Naruto reminded.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it, can we get going? Akamarus gotta pee and he's not allowed to do it near the entrance of the village anymore." Kiba whined. The four of them left the village and made their way towards Port city, with their skill and endurance, Naruto was certain they could make it there within at least a day and a half.

The day turned into night, and Naruto and his gang stopped due to an unexpected storm coming, as well as to rest and refuel. Akamaru stood on guard, his senses becoming hyperactive due to the storm approaching. As the leaves began to do their dance, Choji had finished cooking some pre-cooked travel food such as vegetables and tofu. He brought some of his own spices from home to make these low quality ingredients be somewhat pleasing to the palate. Naruto held his hands in front of the fire because the wind was starting to pick up quite a bit. The group ended up inhaling their food due to the haste of the storm. Rain was starting to fall, and the clouds were rolling in a circular motion. Naruto quickly pulled out a map and looked. There was a nearby village about three kilometres away, just across the river. The rain was already starting to put out the fire; it was sizzling every time water dropped on it. Naruto kicked some sand on the flame and said with haste, "We need to pack up. This weather is escalating fast and there's a village about three kilometers south east from here."

Choji grabbed all their utensils and shoved them into his bag while Konohamaru grabbed everyone's bags and holsters. Kiba climbed upon Akamarus back and growled to himself, "I don't like this weather guys…it seems…off for some reason. It's not even the summer season yet." Lightning struck nearby as soon as Kiba finished his sentence. Akamaru barked out of fear and the group leaped quickly. The group was running fast, avoiding trees, rocks, and large groups of underbrush. Naruto heard a river nearby, and he knew they were getting close when suddenly, the lightening cracked louder and so did the thunder. Once the lightening began to strike closer and closer to them, Naruto and his comrades began to hear voices. Naruto looked side to side and began to see multiple shadow forms surrounding them. They continued to run and Naruto clenched his teeth together out of frustration.

"An ambush?!" Naruto yelled. The growing storm and night time sky made it hard for them to see. Naruto stopped moving as did the rest of the group. He closed his eyes and stopped any form of movement, and immediately felt the power of nature entering his body. He had entered sage mode, his eyelids darkening, and his pupils sideways like his amphibian friends. He immediately knew that there were at least three attackers but the first one caught them in a genjutsu. All four of them backed into each other, facing outwards and forming a defensive circle. Akamaru barked ferociously and growled. Konohamaru spread his legs apart wide and sunk into his knees. He pulled his arms close with his fists tight, while Choji had super food armed and at the ready for his body expansion jutsu. The enemy laughed and created multiple shadow clones. They began to move, almost floating overhead and all around them in a circle; their pace quickening. Naruto eyes tried to keep up with the spiraling shadows circling around them until they started to multiply more and more, hovering in both directions. He was a becoming dizzy but he closed his eyes to try and listen. An incredibly powerful baritone laugh appeared and this voice began to talk, "Uzumaki Naruto…So nice of you to be in this area."

"Who are you and what do you want?!" Naruto demanded looking to face this new enemy of his. The man stepped forward. He had long black hair; as well as a goatee and pale blue eyes. His nose was quite longer than most, and he wore a floorlength black robe.

"How rude of me," he said, "You can just call me….Raiden."

"Why are you attacking us…Raiden?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh…I just wanted to play a little game is all," Raiden said eagerly.

"Oh?" Naruto said glaring.

"You see…let's play a game…If I win…well…you won't be able to make those precious _negotiations _you like to do…and you also won't know what hit you really," Raiden chuckled.

"And if we win?" Naruto said lowering his chin and looked up.

"I'll let you go on your merry way…for a little bit!" Raiden laughed, disappearing into the shadows. With a chill running up and down his spine, Naruto felt the ground shake violently, barely allowing the group to keep their balance. They tried leaping up until the roots shot out of the ground and grabbed their feet, yanking them down hard. The vegetation began to grow at an unnatural pace, the branches and underbrush growing through their original path.

"I've had enough of this!" Choji yelled, throwing a small green o'dango into his mouth, "BAIKA-NO-JUTSU!" His body expanded and he broke through the tree tops as well as the genjutsu. The weather became extreme with thunder and lightning going off every second; base-ball sized hail falling at a fast rate. Kiba relied on his sense of smell and both he and Akamaru formed energy around them as they aimed for the genjutsu wall. Kiba screamed, "Gatsuuga!" The two of them spiralled with energy, hitting the wall of genjutsu, only to strike an invisible barrier and flew back and hard into the ground. A bald man came forward and made himself visible to Konohamaru while this genjutsu played out. Konohamaru sank into a deep squat and took a deep breath. He formed hand signs quickly and made two kage bunshins. Sticking his right hand out, he made a large Rasengan sphere, his one clone summoned chakra to his hand, hitting the ground hard. Earth and dust exploded into a cloud in front of him for a diversion, and Konohamarus first kage bunshin attacked fast with a series of high kicks. The enemy blocked with one arm and punched the kage bunshin, causing it to disappear with a cloud of smoke. Konohamarus eyebrows furrowed deep and he ran forward, jumping off the shoulder of his other kage bunshin. He yelled, "RASENGAN," aiming it at the bald mans face. Konohamaru grinned for he felt some sort of impact. The rasengan disappeared and it showed his face virtually crushed inwards, but his body became discolored and turned into thick clay, absorbing Konohamarus hand. "A clone?!" Konohamaru yelled panicking. He turned around and the bald man teleported in front of him, chopping his hand down onto Konohamarus shoulder, sending his body flying down into the ground with full force. His hand was ripped out of the clay clone and the skin was torn and bloody. Konohamaru winced, his shoulder was instantly dislocated and his arm broke, his last kage bunshin disappearing. Naruto saw Konohamaru being attacked and tried running to him when Raiden jumped in front of him. Narutos reflexes were sharp and he brought his arms up to block. They locked fists and both Naruto and Raiden were pushing on each other with full force; one of them would break hold soon. He yelled for Choji, "CHOJI! I NEED SOME HELP!" Meanwhile the genjutsu travelled up the treeline in front of Choji. The shadows spiraled and he could hear what sounded to be hundreds of Raidens laughing. He looked side to side trying to listen and attack at the right time. When Choji looked over his right shoulder, a new enemy appeared to his left. He had short black hair and had a large stocky build, and he wore an eye patch over his right eye. Choji assumed he was the creater of the genjutsu because he made his body to scale of Chojis enormous size. When Choji tried to guard, the large man came up behind him, putting him in a chokehold. Choji tugged hard on his arms and was about to throw him over when lightning struck Chojis body. Choji screamed loudly and his body expansion jutsu wore off immediately. The enemy with the eye patch disappeared, and Choji fell to the ground. He had burns on his skin and he fainted from the shock, his limbs twitching due to the electrical impulses in his nerves. Naruto cried out Chojis name, still holding Raiden in a strong hold. Naruto growled at Raiden and yelled, "You bastards!"

Kiba, Akamaru, Choji, and Konohamaru were unconscious, and Raiden laughed and scarcastically pouted to Naruto, "Awe, my poor little Hokage, are you upset?" Naruto spat in Raidens face, just missing his left eye, and growled, "You will pay for this." Raiden glared at Naruto and then smirked when suddenly another form, this time the bald figure flew in through the genjutsu. With three fast hand signs the bald man spat acid at Narutos feet, causing him to jump in a quick defense. Naruto quickly tried making the hand signs for a kage bunshin, but Raiden was quick and delivered a hard blow to the stomach. Not only that, but he wore spiked armor on his arm and hand which caused massive stabbing to occur. Narutos breathing became hilted and he spat up blood, his eyes widening. In the blink of an eye, Raiden kicked Naruto hard in the chin, sending his body flying upward. They flew through the top of the genjutsu and were above the tree tops, and Raiden breathed a toxic gas in Narutos face. Just when Naruto felt gravity begin to take hold Raiden used a double kick combo that sent Naruto flying. Naruto soared through the air for what seemed like minutes but was literally seconds. He was able to briefly see the geography and saw that they were not only very close to a river, but to a massive cliff and water fall. Narutos body fell fast and hard, colliding and brushing slightly with the cliff edge, tearing the back of his jacket and pants on his thighs. He had massive lacerations from the rock digging in and cutting in. He winced at the pain and continued to fall. He saw a forest getting closer to him; however the rain was coming down so fast that even as experienced as he was, he wouldn't be able to latch on. It reminded him very briefly of when Jiraiya through him down that cliff to summon Gamabunta. The forest was in front of him now and Naruto just closed his eyes for he knew what was coming. He crashed hard into the trees, falling down the branches and knocking the back of his head hard on one large branch. His vision was blurred instantly and the urge to vomit rose. The crash into the trees made it so his body switched positions, where he was originally falling head first, he was now falling feet first and with the force of gravity, he crashed onto the ground. The force of the fall and his foot touching the ground first caused Narutos left knee to naturally buckle inward and dislocate. He heard a crunching noise, almost like the crinkling of stepping on knees and knew as well that his left shin bones broke not only in multiple places, but through the skin as well. His body hit the ground hard and bounced slightly from the force of landing. He laid half in water and half on the shore of the river. Naruto screamed in pain. Tears streaming down his face, his whole body became instantly bruised from crashing into the trees. He had tiny branches and twigs sticking into his biceps and a half broken branch that looked to be like a walking stick, sticking straight through his right thigh. He knew right away though that it missed the bone by a thread but it throbbed and bled quickly. Narutos breathing was severely disabled, from the toxic gas that Raiden breathed at him, to his ribs breaking from the fall. He tried to prop himself up to get a closer look at his left leg. He couldn't feel anything. He leaned on his right shoulder for he felt as if his left shoulder was dislocated or torn somehow. Naruto looked in horror at his left leg and saw how from his knee down to his foot, his leg was completely turned around and a large piece of his shin bone stuck out, bleeding profusely. He leaned over to the right and began to dry heave from the shock, some bile made it up. Luckily there was no pain in his leg due to shock, but the sight caused his stomach to wretch. His head fell back on the ground. He knew he had a massive concussion, he could not see straight and his perception and motion sickness was overboard. He tried breathing but it was a struggle. He closed his eyes and felt the rain fall on his face, cleaning blood and dirt off…What felt to be an hour but was actually minutes, and Naruto cracked one eye lid open when he heard something walk towards him. He was unable to make it out, but someone was standing in front of him. His eye travelled up and he could only make out a vague black shape. Naruto tried lifting his arm up, but lost consciousness then.


	4. Chapter 3

**WARNING. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS! MATURE CONTENT AS WELL! (not bad this chapter, just some wounds).**

Pairings (this chapter): NaruSaku, ChoIno (mentioned).

I do not own any of these characters nor the Naruto/Naruto Shippuuden series. They belong to the wonderful Masashi Kishimoto. 3

**_Foods mentioned in this chapter_**(incase you don't know). Source-  . 

**Tamagoyaki**: basically an omelet made with grated daikon radish. Can be eaten as a main dish or side.

**Miso Soup**: delicious soup-made with tofu, green onion, seaweed, aburaage (deep friend tofu), veggies, and sometimes fish broth.

**Natto**: SO GOOD! TRY THIS! It's fermented soy beans that you place in a bowl with soy sauce. You can add your own toppings or sir it in and eat with steamed rice.

Authors note:_ It's safe to say that I feel like I'm the worlds number 1 klutz. I have injured myself so many times by accident that I cannot count..I don't remember how many bones I've broke, sprains I've had, sockets I've dislocated. A lot of the wounds that Naruto will have in this chapter and the next I've based partially off of my own experiences. Try to be safe out there guys. Wounds aren't fun. I think I should have a plastic bubble if I can't cure the klutz-gene. :3_

* * *

III

Sakura unlocked the door to Narutos apartment, carrying heavy bags on her shoulder. She entered the apartment, kicking the door closed with her foot as she set her bags down on the floor. She rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck side to side, sighing. She walked further into the apartment and called out, "Naruto? Are you home?" She stopped as she walked by the kitchen to see a note on the counter top. Picking it up, she smiled as she read it,

_"Sakura,_

_I had to go on a Security check in Port City, just working on some negotiations between conflicted villages. I bought some groceries so feel free to help yourself. I should be back in at least three days. If you need anything, Tsunade-baachan and Shikamaru are looking over my post while I'm gone._

_ Love you, _

_ Naruto."_

She had no missions scheduled that day. 'What should I do?' she thought to herself…Suddenly her stomach growled loudly. She looked outside and remembered that she had just gotten paid recently. Sakura slapped her hands together and spoke out loud, "Ahh, I'll treat myself to brunch!" After a warm shower and changing into a casual knee length red summer dress, Sakura headed out. Stopping by the hospital on her way to the restaurant, Sakura went to go see how Ino and Hinata were making out.

"Sakura!" Ino said waving her arm.

"Ino!" Sakura replied, walking up to Ino and giving her a quick hug, "How are things?"

"Ugh…well…I can't complain too much…It's just been a bit stressful training the new nurses," Ino said holding her hand to her forehead, "I know Hinata has been really good with communicating with them…Speaking of which, she should be around here somewhere…" The girls spotted Hinata walking with a bundle of charts towards the front desk; she handed them to the nurses and turned around to hear Ino and Sakura saying hi.

"S-Sakura-chan! You got back so early?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, Gaara-kun let met leave early because I finished my workshops a bit early."

"So why are you here on your day off?" Ino demanded in a friendly tone.

"I actually wanted to see if you two wanted to go for brunch? I'm starving!" Sakura said, holding her hand to her stomach. Ino and Hinata looked at each other and then at the schedule which was written on a giant white board behind the front desk, "Huh…well that's a coincidence. Both Hinata and I are off for lunch in about ten minutes." Ino stated.

"Oh great!" Sakura cheered, "So you two will come? I can grab a table." The two girls nodded and Sakura left for the restaurant. It was about five minutes down the street from the Konoha hospital, and Sakura got a table for three nearby the open window. It was a beautiful spring morning, the birds were out, flowers were finally in bloom, and the air was calm-not a cloud in the sky.

'Almost like a storm is approaching,' she thought to herself, biting her lip out of boredom. Just as the waiter was approaching to ask Sakura if she would like anything to drink, Ino and Hinata had arrived.

"We're here, we're here!" Ino said waving at Sakura, walking fast to the table with Hinata behind. The girls settled down and immediately ordered their food. They all ordered tamagoyaki for themselves with side dishes of Miso soup and Natto to share. Their tea arrived quickly and the girls all sipped the smooth green tea and let the warmth sooth their throats.

"So," Ino started, "How are things?"

"With me?" Sakura replied, "Ohh not too bad."

"Um.." Hinata shyly began, "How have you and N-Naruto-kun been? Was he tired after the coronation?"

Sakura smiled at Hinata. She admired her for her great amount of respect and loyalty to friendship. Sakura knew for years that Hinata had loved Naruto. It wasn't just a simple crush. A part of Sakura felt bad, as if she had stolen Naruto from Hinata…She would never do that in a million years. She remembered the day that she asked Hinata how she would feel if her and Naruto had dated. Hinata smiled back at her and confessed her feelings for Naruto to Sakura. She admitted that she would've loved to gone out with him, but she knew that Naruto didn't have those feelings for her. 'As long as Naruto-kun is happy, then I am happy. I wish you both the best Sakura-chan.'

"Saaaakkkuurraaa?...Saaaaaaakkkkkuuuuuuuuraaaa?" Ino said, snapping her fingers in front of Sakuras blank stare.

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled, snapping out of her day-dream.

"Hinata asked you how you and Naruto are." Ino reminded.

"Oh!" Sakura laughed with a bit of embarrassment, "I'm sorry Hinata. Lost my train of thought! Umm…we're doing okay…He's been…good."

"Well that doesn't sound very convincing Sakura," Ino stated before sipping her cooled down soup.

"Well…" Sakura began whilst cutting her omelette, "We're good…but I can't help but feel like Narutos afraid….of…you know….commitment."

"C-commitment?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Sakura began to explain, "Like the morning of the coronation we were getting intimate and…I thought to myself that it would be that day, but he stopped me before we really started. He keeps saying that he wants to wait for the right moment, but he's used that excuse before…"

"Maybe he's gay!" Ino said bluntly while eating her food. Sakura gave her a plain stare and replied, "No Ino…I doubt he's gay."

"Maybe N-Naruto-kun is just stressed from becoming the new Hokage. Stress has been known to reduce ones…l….l-l-ibido," Hinata added, blushing while she finished her sentence.

"Yeah!" Ino said loudly, pointing her chopsticks at Hinata then Sakura, "I honestly wouldn't worry about it Sakura."

"Did you and Choji-kun have any problems when you both had sex for the first time?" Sakura asked. Ino laughed a bit and said, "Well…we did and we didn't…See, Choji is very self-conscious of his body. When he's in uniform, he looks bigger than he actually is. Sure, he may be of stockier build, but he does have a lot of muscle. I had to go at his own pace, and I told him over and over again that it didn't bother me…He's a strong and very loving guy…But trust me, once we overcame that obstacle, we've been going golden."

Sakura suddenly got images of her friends together and tried to immediately erase it from her mind. They continued to eat their food, and silence engulfed for about a minute. Hinata sipped the last of her tea and set her cup down, stroking the rim with her thumb. She looked up at Sakura and suggested, "I'm sure Naruto-kun will be ready once the stresses of work simmer down Sakura-chan." They smiled at each other and Sakura replied, "I hope so."

Suddenly the shutters and the glass on the windows shook violently from a random gust of wind. Sakura stood slightly and leaned out the window to look east. There were large black storm clouds heading for Konoha, and several garbage bins down the street were blown over from the large gust. Sakura sat back down and closed the window before the next gust came. The waiter came by to bring the girls their bill and peeked where Sakura was looking. He added, "Yeah, I heard there was a nasty storm system that hit Port City, and it's heading west. It should be hitting us this afternoon sometime…Anything else for you ladies?"

"No thank you," they all added, the waiter leaving them the bill. Sakura looked outside with worry, "Port City? Naruto was headed there with the boys yesterday."

"Oh I'm sure they're fine Sakura." Ino said while digging in her wallet, trying to eagerly find cash.

"….I sure hope so…" Sakura mumbled, resting her chin on her hands.

* * *

Water falling…that's what he heard….he couldn't open his eyes quite yet, but he began to tune into his surroundings with his other senses…There was a warmth radiating against his skin, and he smelt what he thought was a campfire…His fingers twitched, and pain shot up his arms each time. His lips felt chapped and he began to notice that he had multiple bandage coverings on his body. He lay propped-up slightly, and his left leg was elevated and cushioned. He lay on a heavily padded bed; cushions were placed to help his body with the healing process and comfort. Naruto tried opening his eyes on multiple occasions. He knew he had a black eye, for his right eye was throbbing, and each time he tried to open his eye lid, he felt a bandage wrapped over his right eye. He tried his left eye. 'Slowly' he coached himself. A few minutes passed and he finally opened his left eye. Looking up he noticed that he was looking at a rocky ceiling with the reflections of flames dancing in the uneven rock. He turned his head over to the right where he felt the heat. There was a small cast iron stove in the corner of this cave he was in. He followed the chimneys path with his eyes and noticed that it was built into the roof of cavern.

'It must exit out of the top somewhere,' He thought. Naruto continued to survey his surroundings. There was no one there. There was a bed made beside him, and a small table with two tatami mats around it. He noticed sitting near the wood stove that there was a sword in its sheath resting against the wall. He looked at it closer and began to recognize it. The reflections were bright and as he looked towards the hilt, he noticed a small red and white fan symbol. 'Wait…that symbol…It can't be!' He thought. Naruto turned his head to the left and saw that the cave continued and at the end there was indeed a waterfall. He heard a rumbling sound towards the entrance of the waterfall and he looked up towards the ceiling. There were two figures entering where rock had moved, and the footsteps gradually got closer. Naruto closed his eye and relaxed his body, pretending to sleep. The people set down their bags and then knelt closer to Narutos body. A hand touched his forehead and felt his cheek.

"Hmm…The fever's subsided. That's good." An unfamiliar voice stated. Naruto felt the blanket covering his legs lift and settle on his pelvis. He felt cold immediately and the urge to shiver was prominent, but pain began to radiate as the person examined his left leg.

"This wound…It's going to take a while to recover from this. He needs to have the splint on for at least two months. I set the bones back and stitched the wounds but I don't know if he'll be able to walk ever…at least not without therapy."

"He'll walk again," a smooth and familiar voice stated. He cleared his throat and began again, "This person has a unique chakra that heals him faster than others. He's survived clean blows straight through the abdomen, where the average person would die almost instantly….Average lacerations and fractures will heal in a few days…So how long do you think it'll be now?"

'That voice!' Naruto thought, his heart racing, 'It is him! It's Sasuke!'

"Umm…given this special chakra this young man possesses, I'd say….he'll be up and walking in two months. But I think walking at first will be hard. You'll have to assist him in that."

"Keh!" Sasuke scoffed, "As soon as he's up and walking he's gone."

'What?!' Narutos thoughts became angered.

"Sasuke-kun…given the severe state of his injuries, and with my medical expertise I think you should provide some sympathy. I've used medical ninjutsu on him now, but you'll have to change his bandages, help him with eating and bathroom duties. I would take him but I have no room in my home."

'Bathroom duties?!' Naruto yelled in his head, 'There is no way he's helping me with that!..I need to see what's going on!' Naruto cracked his eye open a tad.

"…Whatever…" Sasuke answered coldly.

"If I may….do you know this young man...Is he an old friend of yours…an ex-boyfrie-?" Within the blink of an eye, Sasuke had grabbed his sword in the corner, unsheathed it, and pressed the blade up against the man's neck. He was a middle aged man who had dark hair, was what looked to be short in stature although he was kneeling, and he wore bulky framed classes and a long rain dark rain coat.

"He is nobody…you got that?!" Sasukes voice became louder, and the man looked down at the sword. Sasuke lowered his blade and the man gulped while rubbing the skin on his neck.

"I see…" he replied, "Well…I will change the dressings now for you…that bag over there has all the necessary ointments, bandages, and drugs. Make sure he drinks lots of fluids…and I will be back next week to check on him."

Sasuke walked over to the wood stove and knelt down. Opening the door, he put more wood in and stirred it while this doctor had grabbed his medical bag. He walked over towards Narutos head and his eye shut completely. The doctor had poured a liquid into a wooden cup and tucked his hand under Narutos head and neck. He raised his body up so he was propped upright and Narutos breathing became ragged. He opened his eye to look at the doctor and he began to feel his body sweat. Naruto winced at the pain in and around his chest due to his broken ribs. He tried speaking but his throat was extremely dry, his voice hoarse, "W-wh….who are…you?"

"Sorry for waking you son, I'm doctor Tamakura. Don't worry, you're in good hands." He replied smiling, "Now I'm going to give you some painkillers. It's a liquid, not a pill. It'll also help you sleep. Just drink slowly…" Naruto let the liquid in and it quickly travelled down his throat. He immediately started coughing from the horrible taste and the itching pain in his throat. Naruto coughed and the doctor sat him up higher, rubbing his back, "It's okay son. I know your throat is very dry so drinking anything might irritate your throat."

He laid Naruto back down and pulled the blanket up. He opened his bag and moved down towards his feet. Removing the splint, he gently unravelled his bandages from his knee to ankle. Narutos knee was severely swollen, the skin black and blue. The doctor looked at the stitches and applied ointment to the wound. Naruto winced at the pain in his leg and asked, "So…what's the diagnosis doc?" The doctor looked up at Narutos head and then formed a ball of chakra around his hand and hovered it above his leg, moving up and down, "Well…your ribs are broken but if you remain still they should heal fine. Your left shoulder was dislocated but I reset it, you have a bit of a concussion but you're past the worst of it, so don't be afraid to sleep. You narrowly escaped having a broken femur in your right thigh…that branch almost hit the bone…It's healed quite nicely though, but you will have bleeding and pus, and the same goes for your shin here…I'm assuming the way you landed was on your foot first, but it wasn't completely even. You broke your ankle, dislocated your knee and tore most of the ligaments and cartilage in and around the socket, then on impact your shin bone broke and pierced through the skin. You passed out luckily, and I made sure you had chloroform so you wouldn't wake up. I set the bone back in, but unfortunately I don't have the medical facility or tools to pin the bones, so the healing will take a little longer. But I made you a splint, set the bones back, stitched you up, and with the help of Sasuke-kun here and my nurse we set your knee back. Your shin and your knee will take the longest to heal."

"Sasuke…?" Naruto breathed. Sasuke looked over at Naruto. Naruto tried turning his torso over to look at Sasuke but the pain was too much and his breathing worsened. Sasuke walked over to Naruto while the doctor cleaned his wounds and applied new dressings. Sasuke adjusted Narutos body without so much of a word and Naruto looked at his face with his one decent eye. Narutos vision became blurred and he saw Sasukes pale face, Sasuke looking blankly at him. Naruto tried raising his hand to touch Sasukes cheek, but he was missing due to his perception being out of whack. Sasuke grabbed his hand and set it back down on his chest.

"Am…I dreaming?" Naruto asked, his voice starting to fade out, the medicine was beginning to kick in.

Sasuke sighed and replied tucking his hand under the blanket and pulling it over, "No Naruto…you're not. Now get some rest." Naruto had surrendered to sleep soon after, and the doctor finished changing the dressings. Sasuke walked over to the wood stove and leaned against the wall of the cave. The doctor stood up and grabbed his bag and his hat. He turned to leave and said while walking, "I'll be back next week to check on him Sasuke-kun…it really is none of my business on how you two know each other, but I do know that you two have a bond…if you're at odds with each other, just take care of him until he's able to return home. If you need anything just…give me a call."

The doctor left the cavern and Sasuke turned to look over at Narutos sleeping form. He walked over to him, and stared. He eventually sat down cross-legged beside him and reached his left hand out to his face. Sasuke hesitated slightly but then gently stroked his whiskered scars and thought to himself, '…But what if I don't want him to return home?'


End file.
